Zuatara: It is not allowed
by OnyxGemini
Summary: Love comes in the most wondrous ways. Magically amusing, or cunningly lustful. What happens when you know it's there, but it's not allowed?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own ATLA or its characters L [sigh]

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I've never seen you so nervous before Prince Zuko." Zuko looked at his uncle's reflection in the mirror. Why couldn't he stay calm? "Are the rooms ready?" His breathing coming out in hushed whispers and his palms all sweaty.

"They've been ready for weeks now. Are you sure you're alright?"

He kept adjusting the crown on his topknot and the servants had to adjust his collar numerous times. "I'm not nervous."

Iroh eyed the young man up and down smirking slightly. "Whatever you say Zuko.

•••

Appa growled for the third time on this journey and Aang understood. He was tired too but they were nearing the Fire nation. They had just picked up Sokka and his wife, Suki. Toph laid back with her feet hanging over the saddle feeling the cool air run through her toes. She had to admit that she liked flying now.

Aang turned to look at Katara his friend? Girlfriend? Almost girlfriend? He didn't know where they stood. She wouldn't give him a full answer so he was left to believe that she'll come around. He was 17 now, making 20. He could never spend that much time with her because she refused to stay in one place for too long. She became restless after the war and it didn't help that her father was literally thrusting any man he could find at her just so she could think of marriage.

Katara smiled at Aang. "Where almost there?"

"Yup," he glimpsed back just in time to see her smile widen but missed her whisper, _Zuko_.

•••

Dressed in a regal red gown Mai sat across from Zuko in the carriage, "you should've told me that this was an informal event."

"I told you to wear whatever you were comfortable with Mai." Zuko had opted out of his formal robes and had settled on a clean pair of training gear. The only thing royal about his appearance today was his crown and his eyes of course. His eyes that took to always gazing at the sky or out the window on a rainy day. The eyes that could get lost forever peering into even a simple glass of water.

His fingers wearing tapping mindlessly away on his knees. His attention was everywhere but on her. As if reading her mind he looked at her and smiled. She smiled back, a rare thing, but beautiful. "Why are you so happy?"

"I haven't seen my friends in forever. Toph, Aang, Sokka, Suki…Katara." His voice softened as he pronounced the water bender's name. Mai's smile instantly faltered. She's heard the maids murmur behind their backs about how many times it was **her** name he whispered at night. Zuko told her not to believe them and that it's all a 'silly misunderstanding', but it was times like these that made her doubt him.

•••

The moment Appa landed they were greeted with a full welcoming laugh from Iroh. Toph was the first one off deciding that she didn't love flying that much anymore. She planted her feet snug into the ground feeling the exact moment Iroh stepped out of the carriage. "Iroh!" She ran to the old man and hugged him dearly.

"Miss Toph! My you've grown."

"Hope you haven't grown too much were you wouldn't want to give your old friend a hug." Zuko walked up towards her, Mai stayed in the carriage.

"Sparky!" They hugged and Toph gave him a playful punch on the arm. He flinched. "Ha! Still got it."

"Zuko! Iroh!" Sokka raced over holding Suki's hand. "Have you met my wife?"

"You married him?" Sokka shut Zuko a glare. "I'm only joking. Congratulations."

"Now when did you learn to tell a joke Zuko?" The way she said his name was like magic, but to look upon her was like a blessing. She was beautiful curves in all the right places. She was taller, muscles more defined, her body vastly developed, and her eyes were bluer than ever.

"'Tara," he sighed as he hugged her bringing their bodies close together. He breathed in the smell of her hair: sea and jasmine.

"I've missed you," she whispered in his ear as she pulled back. The forbidden words neither were allowed to say or here. But they both felt it. "How have you been?" back to familiarities. He wanted to pull her back in. Her eyes read: not allowed.

"Yeah, Sifu Hotman! How's it going?" Aang, oblivious towards their encounter, linked his arm with Katara's. She looked down and away to avoid Zuko's eyes as Aang gave him a one arm grasp.

"I've been good. Mai and I have been waiting for you all to arrive. He forced a smile as he heard the hitch in Katara's breathing. "Let's get back to the palace and I could tell you all about it there."

••••••••

As soon as they got to the palace Zuko was ushered straight to his office by a council man and promised that he'll be seeing them at dinner. They were shown to their rooms by various servants and Mai, who the whole while was throwing daggers at the back of Katara's head with her stare.

Sokka and Suki shared a room while the others were left with their own accommodations. "Dang Sugar Queen." Toph strolled into Katara's room which was much larger than the others. "He sure knows how to treat a lover."

Katara just rolled her eyes. "Toph, you said you'll never speak about that remember."

"No. You said you'll never speak about it." Toph threw herself on Katara's bed frowning at the softness of it. _Frilly Girly bed_. "But it's not like you can keep your mouth shot anyway. _Oh Zuko_!" Katara glared at her, not that Toph could tell. "Have you stopped talking in your sleep yet?"

"Yes." She forced it out of gritted teeth as she walked towards the balcony. Memories rushing to her already troubled mind instantly.

_Flashback_

_ She giggled as she turned the corner. The Fire Lord pulling her along. "Zuko, we mustn't." _

_ He laughed at her obvious unserious tone and lifted her bridal style towards the back of the library. He kissed her. Soft and slow. She groaned into his smile as she allowed his tongue to claim what was his. On the floor of the library she nibbled on his bottom lip as he caressed her thigh. She arched her back as he kissed her neck. His lips travelling lower as his hands traveled higher. _

_ She ran her fingers through silky hair and undid his topknot that Mai so carefully constructed like a good girlfriend should. Too bad she wasn't good enough. She smirked at the thought. "Zuko, seriously. We shouldn't do this. The others aren't that far off."_

"_Don't worry," he kissed again this time on the flat of her stomach as his hands warmed towards her inner thigh. "I told Toph to warm us if they were looking for us."_

"_You told Toph?"_

_ He laughed, "It's not like she can't feel this." He lied her down completely as he started untying her sash allowing the beauty of her naked form sink into his memory. "You're beautiful." She blushed and smiled. He grabbed her hips as her legs wrapped around him. This was one hell of a goodbye. _

_ End Flashback_

But that was over two years ago. "Keep your thoughts to yourself thanks Sweetness. I could feel your heart racing like a tiger-rabbit." They leaned over the balcony breathing in the warm cinnamon smell which was the Fire Nation.

"Spirits this place is beautiful."

"Yeah. Just gorgeous." Toph grinned when she heard Katara let out yet another exasperated sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

ATLA and its characters are sadly not mine

bAipom4: no and yes. Zuko'z with Mai, but…..he wants Katara. They like each other but it is not allowed.

Katara sat on the edge of the bed draped in a sheer cloak. She had just gotten out of the shower to be greeted by one of Zuko's servants. Dinner was to be served in half an hour and the dress code was formal. She walked over to the closet and opened it to see an array of gorgeous pieces. Too gorgeous, "I better not be the only one he is spoiling."

"Why should you be?"

Katara turned around to see her sister in-law looking at her with a quizzical smile. "Suki you look beautiful!" Suki twirled around in her red cocktail dress. It was perfectly fitted with a sweetheart neckline that dipped just below her betrothal necklace Sokka had carved. Katara still couldn't believe her clutz of a brother could make something so beautiful.

Suki smiled affectionately and took a seat in the chair near Katara's vanity. "I would like to say the same about you, Katara. Dinner is going to be ready in fifteen minutes."

"I know, but I really don't know what to wear." Honestly she didn't even start looking. She didn't trust herself. She knew she wasn't suppose to but she loved tempting him. She wanted to make Zuko see exactly what he was missing and give Mai a healthy bit of competition.

Suki rummaged through the different pieces in her closet. "What about this one. It's gorgeous!" Suki pulled out an elegant gown without a back. It had long sleeves and it looked as if it kissed the floor. "I think Aang would like this one as well." Katara shot Suki a look.

"Suki. You know how I feel about Aang. I am not in the mood to be giving him any ideas." Katara took the dress from her and laid it on her bed.

"I know, I know." Suki snickered, "but you should see the way he drools at you. I swear if he doesn't watch it Sokka will have his head."

-

"Yo Twinkle Toes!" Mai scuffed at Toph's manners. Or lack of them. "Pass me a roll would you."

"Sure Toph-" Mai watched the Avatar's attention shift tremendously. His gaze went past Toph towards the door.

"There you are sweetie." Sokka got up to greet his wife and right there walking in with the Kyoshi warrior was **her**.

I could spend all my time glaring at her except I notice that it isn't just me or the avatar looking at her.

I know Mai is glaring at me, but I just can't help it. Katara looks gorgeous. The deep merlot red of that dress is bringing out the most beautiful warmth to the look of her chocolate skin. Her eyes outshine the diamond earrings she wears and when I tell her, "You look beautiful Katara," her smile is radiant. I love that she has decided to wear her hair out and around her.

-

Who does Zuko think he is? I was obviously pulling out the seat near me for Katara, but no. He goes and seats her in between him and Sokka. "Katara? Do you want to sit beside me?"

"That's alright Aang," I can't help but shiver as she passes me the most beautiful smile. "I can sit here next to Sokka." I nod in agreement accepting defeat. Yet I can't help but notice that Sokka was clearly too absorbed in his wife to notice Katara sitting there. Smiling at Zuko! I knew it. But there was no way Zuko was going to take her from me. He had Mai. I know he's closer in age but I'm the avatar. She'll have her fun with him and then come to me. I know it.

-Later that evening-

Back in her room Katara couldn't wait to step in the shower. She didn't care that this would be the second one this evening but being surrounded in her element was soothing and Spirits knew that's what she needed. "Goodness. I didn't think dinner was ever going to end." She drew the shower curtain across and let the heat of the water pound on her. She could feel the glare from both Aang and Mai. They must as well have drilled holes into her head.

The water was pouring down heavy. So heavy Katara didn't hear a door open and a certain someone take liberty to entering her bathroom. She didn't hear a certain crown being rested on the edge of a sink or the sound of silk red robes being dropped to the floor. She did however hear the noise the shower curtain made as it was drawn open. "Zuko?" she turned off the shower as he stepped in and stared at him.

"Katara." He whispered her name and instantly gripped her face. He kissed her. Passionately. He knows he shouldn't. She knows he shouldn't, but he loved that she didn't stop him.

And Katara knew she couldn't. His kisses were far better than the awkward rushed ones Aang gave her. Zuko's were slow and passionate. Firm yet soft. And his tongue, Oh La. The sweetest taste out there.

Zuko pushed her against the tile wall of the shower pressing his chest against hers. He kissed her cheek, than her chin. He lowered to her neck and hissed as she arched her back giving him permission towards her breast. Not that she needed to. He was going to take all that he wanted tonight. All of Katara, the Avatar's girl. He smirked at that and kissed her lips again. He felt her trying to balance being pushed against a wall as well as hugging his waist with her leg.

Zuko lifted her up wrapping her other leg around him and stepped out of the shower. With her waterbending she dried their hair as zuko steamed their bodies dry. He threw her on the bed. He caught Katara looking towards the door. She couldn't remember if she had locked it considering that somebody had already gotten in. Zuko smirked at her, "no worries," he whispered into her ear. Katara shivered. His hot breath tickled her ear and his fingers at this moment were tickling another much wanted spot.

"Zuko." He kissed her stomach and then up towards her breast. "Zuko please." He wanted to tease her. Make her suffer for leaving him here, but he couldn't. He pulled her legs apart and entered her.

Her back arched and she pushed her breast into his face. He kissed them and sucked on them as he began to pound in her. She gripped his hair and pulled him close. This is all she wanted. This was all she needed. Him on top of her instead of anybody else.


	3. Chapter 3

As per usual he rose with the sun, yet he has never experienced waking up to the smell of cinnamon and jasmine with an underlying scent of the sea. He opened his eyes and smiled at the sight before him. Katara was beautiful without even trying. Zuko nestled his head gently into her hair and breathed in. Her smell was so calming.

"You're still here," Katara turned her head to smile at him.

Zuko smiled and kissed her. "You want me to leave?"

"After a night like that I don't think I ever want you to go anywhere." She giggled as he nuzzled her neck. "Zuko?"

"Hmmm?"

She turned completely around, "shouldn't you be getting ready for breakfast? Nobody can eat before the Fire Lord gets there and you know how upset Sokka would be."

"So what," Zuko climbed on top of her and ran his fingers through her soft chocolate waves. The silkiness of her hair caressed his fingers. "I can tell the staff to serve without me. No big deal." He gazed out of the window above her bed. It had the most beautiful view of the garden and its pond. A far better view than his own. "I wanted to get you a view of the ocean, but considering where the palace is located that would've had been very difficult." He smiled down at her.

She frowned up at him, "Zuko you have to stop spoiling me."

"But I want to spoil you." He kissed the top of her head, "Katara, I lo-"

"You shouldn't want to, Zuko." She cut him off. She didn't hear the tone of affection in his voice nor the sentiment in his eyes. "Your nation needs you to marry." Zuko rolled off of her and sat up. "Mai is a good matc-"

"I don't want Mai!"

"Than why on earth are you still with her Zuko?" Katara got out of bed and threw on a robe.

Zuko pulled on his pants and looked at her angrily. "Why are you still with Aang?"

"I am not with Aang, you know that."

"He doesn't know that. Besides I'm with Mai in order to shut the councilmen up and get them off my back."

"Good then." She crossed her arms in defiance.

"Tell him." Katara looked up at him in confusion, "tell Aang that you aren't interested and be with me."

She sat back on the bed and brought her knees up to her chest. "Zuko, I want to be with you, but your nation is still on rocky terms with the rest of the world. 100 years can't be forgotten in 3." He knew she was right but he didn't care he wanted her. "Go to your room and prepare for breakfast Zuko."

Zuko stood up and walked to the door, "why do I tend to bend to your ever whim, water peasant." He smiled as she helped him button up his shirt.

"Because even a prince has weaknesses," she kissed his hand and opened the door.

"What are you doing later? Maybe we could spend some time together. I've missed you Katara." He caressed the side of her face. "One night isn't enough."

Katara sighed inwardly. She knew Zuko wasn't just going to treat her like any other guest like he promised, "I'm sparring with Toph immediately after breakfast. She said I'm getting sluggish."

Zuko smiled at her knowing full well that she was anything but sluggish. "And after that?"

Katara laughed and began closing the door shooing him out, "Goodbye Zuko."

Just as she was closing the door Zuko stopped it and grabbed her chin, "I love you." And with a quick kiss on the lips he walked off with a smirk.

Katara closed the door and slid to the floor. She felt the coolness of the marble tiling seep to her skin and touched her lips. That wasn't the first kiss Zuko has ever given her but it was the first time he had ever said I love you. Not even when they made love. He would compliment her hair and her eyes or even state that he loves her smile, but never has she heard him declare his love for her. She smiled to herself sadly, "how am I to break the heart of the Avatar without creating a whole other war? I need to speak to Toph."

Breakfast was a casual affair in the palace. It was seen to ease people out of their beds so they could proceed with the stressful matters of the day. The breakfast dining room was fairly large with huge 10 foot windows surround the whole area. They had views of each side of the palace grounds and the sun shone in warming the whole scene. There was a long low table in the centre where, instead of chairs, there were cushions for guest to sit upon.

This morning considering her schedule, Katara had decided to wear her sparring clothes. It contained a cropped white cotton top that ended right below her chest and showed off her midriff. It was accompanied by a matching pair of low rise hipsters that ended below her knees. She threw on a pair of silk white shoes, just for a little class.

"You're a little late aren't you Sugar Queen?" Katara sat on the cushion between Toph and Aang, the only seat left and sighed. "You feel alright?"

Katara worked out a smile as she felt Aang's gaze roam her entire body. "I'm fine Toph, just a little tired."

"Slept well?" Toph snickered as she went to grab a dumpling. Katara noticed her annoying little smirk and knew instantly Toph knew.

"Were you spying on us?" Katara whispered harshly.

"I slept on the floor. The bed was way too soft for my comfort. Couldn't see a damn thing."

"Toph, when you sleep you don't need to see a damn thing." Toph shrugged her shoulders. She lived as she pleased, and that just so happened to be where she sleeps on the ground. Katara rolled her eyes and sat up straighter. "I slept wonderfully. Thank you Toph."

Katara and Toph both noticed Zuko look her way before quickly diverting his attention away. Toph elbowed Katara in a joking manner and cleared her throat. Katara glared at her. To cover herself Toph began to ask the whole group "And you Twinkle Toes? Did you sleep alright?"

Aang brought his gaze away from Katara's lips as she bit on a apple to look at Toph. "Huh? Oh, I slept great thanks Toph." He smoothed out his airbending clothes. "I would've slept better if it weren't for my happy neighbours." He looked over at Sokka and Suki.

"Sorry the monks didn't give you a proper health class there Aang," Sokka placed his arm around Suki. "Then again a boy who answers to twinkle toes..."

"Sokka." Suki swatted away his hand.

Sokka laughed, "Sorry Aang, but when you have a wife as tempting as this," Sokka turned to kiss Suki's temple, "you just can't resist." Sokka placed a hand on Suki's bare leg. She wore a mini flowing red dress made of silk. "I love your legs," Sokka whispered in her ear as Suki giggled.

Zuko cleared his throat, "so I'm guessing you had a good sleep?" He chuckled lightly as Sokka sent him a 'thumbs up' and a wink.

"What about you Zuko?" Aang looked at Zuko missing the smirk that danced on Katara's face.

"What about me Aang?" He looked nervously at Toph who shook her head. Aang didn't know anything.

"How did you sleep last night Hotman?" Toph grinned at him as she leaned on the table, her chin in her palm.

"I slept, in a word, wonderfully. Thanks for asking Toph. It was the best sleep I've had in months."

"Did you hear that sweetness?" Toph whispered into Katara's ear, "He slept wonderfully."She snickered to herself satisfied with Katara's heart's reaction.

"Where were you last night Zuko?"

Zuko took a sip from his tea and looked at Mai. "hmm?" He looked at her innocently. "Last night?"

"Yes. Last night. Where were you?" Katara watched as Mai's movement hadn't skipped a beat, but Toph felt Mai's heart's beat increase. Just slightly. "I went into your room and you weren't there."

"To bad there Fire Lord Zuko," Sokka passed him a mock frown. "You missed out on some action last night." Suki smacked him lightly on the shoulder and he shrugged. Katara sent a mental glare at her brother. She couldn't stand the thought of Zuko with anybody else.

"I was busy." He looked at Katara who tried to conceal her smug smile in her tea cup. "I was working in the office and decided to spend the night there."

"You should've told your girlfriend where you were going Zuko," Zuko looked at Aang a little confused. "I mean I tell Katara all the time where I may be headed just so she wouldn't be worried."

Zuko waited for Katara to correct Aang. She is not the avatar's girlfriend. Katara belongs to Zuko.

Toph sensed Zuko's glare on Katara, but she daren't say anything. _Come on Katara, say something_.

Zuko looked away from Katara with a taste of frustration in his mouth. He frowned as if to say two can play that game. "You're right Aang," he turned to Mai and lifted her chin towards him. "Mai, I'm sorry I had you worrying." He kissed her softly on the lips and Mai smiled.

"It's alright Zuko. I forgive you." She kissed him back and lingered a little longer. She knew that water wrench was looking.

Katara stood up abruptly, "I'm going to the sparring grounds now. Thank you for breakfast Fire Lord Zuko." Katara threw the napkin she used onto her plate and began walking out. "Toph?" She paused and waited. Toph sighed in frustration and followed her out the door.

"Sheesh, obvious much." Katara rolled her eyes as she blocked Toph's attack to her head.

Katara summoned a stream of water from a nearby jug and shot it and Toph. "He didn't have to kiss her." Toph pulled a wall of earth in front of her. "But I'm more upset with Aang. How oblivious can he be!" Katara turned the water into ice-crystals and Toph rotated the wall breaking the crystals.

Katara dropped her arms in frustration. "You're slacking there sweetness." Toph jumped into the air and plummeted herself towards the ground submerging her body entirely into the sparring field.

Katara summoned a sheet of water and stood on it as she froze it to her feet as a pair of skates, "slacking?"

Toph appeared behind her in a full body earth suit, "ya!" Toph charged towards Katara and Katara dipped to the side kicking a whole ice sheet towards Toph instantly turning it into an ice drill knocking Toph to the ground. "Oomph. But not with bending." Toph got up and Katara bended the ice out of the earth armour. "Slacking with Aang."

"Excuse me?" They walked over to the side of the dirt sparring field to sit on the grass. "I'm not even with Aang."

"And how is anyone else suppose to know that. The guy calls you his girlfriend and you don't correct him." Katara looked away to pick at the grass. "And you avoid any conversation with him or about him. Zuko may love you, but that doesn't mean he will wait around for you."

Katara sighed, "I know Toph. I know." She stood ready for round two. "I'll have to speak to Aang eventually but I'm just not in the mood to deal with his puppy love crush."

Toph laid her head back with her eyes cast towards the sky absorbing the warmth. "Fine, don't deal with Aang at the moment. At least we know how you feel about him. Let's let you deal with Sparky first."

"I know how to deal with Zuko."

Toph faced her general direction and raised an eyebrow, "you do know I can tell your lying right?"

"Well, I know I love him, but I'm not ready to chase after something he may not be able to give me. If he feels comfortable kissing some other girl than he's not ready to be with me completely."

"What type of bull...Katara!" Toph stood up in bewilderment, "he's ready to be with you! He just doesn't want to share you with Aang! Even if it is in Aang's mind because technically, in everybody else's ." She blew her bangs out of her face and placed her hands in her hips.

Katara began to walk into the middle of the sparring field, "I get it Toph. Alright. I have to talk to Aang." Katara stood still holding her head. She was developing a headache. "You ready for round two?"

Toph sighed getting up ready to walk towards Katara but she changed her mind when she felt the vibrations of a certain Fire Lord walking their way. "Nah. I'm going to head inside and look for Iroh. He owes me a game of pai sho. Just remember to deal with problem one."

"Yeah yeah. If I happen to run into problem one I'll deal with it."

"Good to hear Sugar Queen because I have a strong feeling that would be very soon." Toph smirked triumphantly as Zuko appeared nearby, "what a coincidence. Hey Sparky!" He waved at Toph and unbuttoned his shirt.

Katara turned around to see a topless Zuko. His hair hanging to his shoulders. Katara instantly tried tidying her ponytail but stopped when she saw Toph giving her an evil glare. "Get to it sweetness."

As Zuko passed Toph he caught her smirk, "give her hell Sparks." Zuko looked over at Katara who was walking towards him.

"Good morning Zuko. Where's Mai?" Zuko just glared at her. "Not spending time with your girlfriend today? That's not very nice of her to leave you all alone."

"Well than Miss Katara," he stood in front of her just inches from her face. "Shouldn't you be with Aang?" He gave her a nasty smirk. She threw a water whip to the back of his head. "Ow!" He turned to glare at her and she stuck her tongue out at him and flicked her hair.

He watched as she was about to walk away from him. Her hips swaying side from side. He ran and gripped her by the waist. "Zuko!" He threw her over his shoulders and began to walk her to the middle of the field.

Katara landed with a thud as he dropped her on the ground. "Fight me." She looked at him like he was delirious. "I kissed Mai right in front of you and let her kiss me back. Fight me!"

"Fine!" Katara ran at him and instead of throwing a water whip at him she threw a swift punch to the gut.

Zuko doubled over in surprise, "what was that for?"

"I wanted you to hurt. How's it feel?"

Zuko glared at her. "Feel s just like Aang calling you his girlfriend."

The look on her face told Zuko he had succeeded in angering the world's greatest waterbender and he couldn't care. "I'm not his girlfriend!" She threw her arms up and every source of water went up with them. The water in the jugs; the water in the leaves, and the water in Zuko. She threw her hands back down and Zuko's body came crashing down on the ground.

Zuko got up shakily and looked at her. "Tell **him** that!" He stood and charged at her with fire and she charged with water. When they collided there was a huge explosion and steam formed everywhere. Zuko was holding Katara when the steam cleared. He was holding her and kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed her legs placing them around his waist. He pushed her to the ground as he climbed on top of her. "Spirits you make me mad!"

"And I can't stand you!" She tightened her hold around his waist and pressed her chest at his bare chest. She grabbed his hair and pressed her lips to his tightly. "Zuko," he kissed her neck and down to her chest. "Zuko make love to me again. Please." He gripped her.

"Tell me you love me. That's all I want to hear." He pulled off her top. The cool outside air perking her breasts. He kissed each one. He kissed her stomach and he dipped his tongue in her pants.

"I love you Zuko! I love you!" He grinned and ripped of her pants. He was going to make love to her hard. Right there and then. He didn't care who saw it. She said she loved him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn it you two!" Toph jumped back onto the grass where her vision was at least muffled. She was walking back towards Zuko and Katara to see if they had worked it all out. "Sex doesn't fix everything!"

-later that day-

Suki sipped her tea at the edge of the garden's pond and looked at Katara who was grinning like a love struck idiot. "Toph?"

"Don't even ask," Toph chucked a piece of bread into the pond. The turtle ducks picked at it lazily.

"Is she alright though?"

Toph glanced in Katara's direction, "yeah. She's alright. Just thinking about Hotman." She slurped back her tea and flicked Katara's head. "You should be thinking about Aang." Katara glared at her. "Come on sugar queen. Aang needs to know about you and Sparky's rendezvous. No details jus sub points. You know: I love him not you. That type of basic stuff."

"I agree with Toph, Katara. You need to let Aang know."

Katara stood up abruptly. "I'm going for a walk."

Zuko nearly ran down the halls surprising himself with the energy he had. He had just came from a council meeting and spirits was he tired. It was now time to confront Mai. Katara isn't the only one with an obstacle to tackle.

He smoothed his hair and fixed his top knot, "Mai?" Knocking on the door slightly Zuko entered to find Mai sitting upon a love seat gazing out the window. The window that had a perfect view of the sparring field. Zuko quickly took notice of her collection of knives out and open on her bed and gulped.

"Finally here to break up with me, Zuko?" Zuko took a small step forward, "don't come near me unless you want one of those impaled into your chest." She pointed towards her knives and then stood up with the grace of a noble woman, "then again, I guess your little water peasant lover would just heal you right up."

Zuko looked at Mai and had realized that she was crying, "Mai. I'm sorry."

"Are you?" She walked towards the bed and allowed her fingers to hover over each knife in examination.

"Of course. Mai you know I love you. Just, just not how I once did. And I didn't want you to find out like this."

"Oh. You didn't? Then why the hell are you making love to her in plane damn sight?" She turned and threw a tiny dagger just missing Zuko's head.

He took a sharp intake and prayed to the spirits he would get out of this alive. "I didn't really think about it at the moment Mai. I just guess I lo-"

**_Zing_**."Another dagger. "Don't you dear tell me that. You came here to apologize right? You didn't just come here to tell me that you, that you actually love her?"

Zuko couldn't say anything. He just looked at her sadly, "Mai…I'm sorry."

"Get out."

"But Mai you have to understand that you and I-"

"Get out!"

Katara roamed the halls of the palace as she let random thoughts roam her own mind. She was getting tired off her Aang problem. She needed a distraction, preferably a non Zuko one because nothing gets solved in Zuko distraction. She giggled at the thought. "What's so funny?"

She turned excepting Zuko but found Aang instead. "Nothing Aang. I was just in deep thought," She can never avoid him can she?

"Katara?"

"Yes Aang." She turned to look at him and leaned against a nearby wall.

Without really knowing it, her pose became very seductive. The heat was unbearable to the water tribe native so her clothes were the most risqué. She wore a red flowing skirt with splits reaching to the top of her thighs and a red tube top that left nothing to the imagination. Aang couldn't believe that he was involved with such a beautiful woman.

He walked closer to her smiling, "I was wondering if you wanted to go do something together?" He leaned beside her so wrapped up in the vision of her body that he didn't notice the frown on her face.

"Aang," she sighed and made to step away when Aang stopped her.

He heard the frustration in her voice. "Katara, why are you always avoiding me? I thought you wanted to be with me." He went for her hand but she flinched and moved it away. "Katara?" He was whining and it was becoming irritatingly obvious of how young he was.

"Aang. Listen to me." She leaned against the wall yet again in defeat and placed her hands on her hips. "I think it's time that you understand how I feel about you. I don't li-"

She opened her eyes wide in shock. Aang had just kissed her. And still is! He had leaned upon her pressing his chest into hers and forcing his tongue down her throat. She was in shock and couldn't move. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Katara pushed Aang off of herself, "Aang!" She looked at him with disbelief. "What do you think you're doing?"

Aang looked at her in confusion, "I'm your boyfriend. I thought I was allowed-"

"No!"

"I'm not allowed?"

Katara slapped her head in frustration. "No, you're not my boyfriend. Aang, you and I were never together. I know you thought we would be together after the invasion and after the war, but things are different now."

Aang looked at her, eyes full of sadness. This is why she held it off. He was still so young. A heart break like this could be devastating. He hung his head and that looked up at her. "How are things different. I'm a little older now. Would that mean anything?"

"Aang," she tried to make up an excuse. She didn't think it was time to tell him about Zuko just yet. "Aang, my father wants me to marry soon. I'm 17. I was supposed to marry last year but you know how it goes: end of war fixups."

Aang looked at her slightly confused, "so you can't be with me unless, I don't know, we're married?"

Katara scrunched up her face at the thought, "yeah…." _sure_. "I'm not really allowed to be with anyone Aang." She looked at him praying to the spirits he would believe her. Technically this was true but it wasn't like she was sticking to the rules. "No hard feelings?"

"I guess not." He smiled and held her hands, "I guess it's just friends for now."

"Oh Aang! Thank you" She threw her arms around his neck. That was for easier than she could ever imagine. Far easier than Zuko could ever imagine.

Katara twirled around and walked back down the hall waving goodbye to Aang who sadly turned away himself. She was so relieved that nothing huge came out of it she didn't realize that someone was coming towards her a bit too angry. "What the hell was that?"

Katara looked up to see a seriously pissed Zuko. "What do you mean. I just got Aang off of my back."

"No you got Aang 'the boyfriend' of your back and you replaced him with potential fiancé!" iAnd after I just broke things with Mai./i

Katara sighed, "Zuko relax. The only way he is going to become my fiancé is if my father gave him permission, or over my dead body." Zuko seemed to unwind. "And besides," she walked towards him in a seductive manner. Swinging her hips slow and giving him the sexiest smirk this side of the Fire Nation. "There's only one man that can warm not only my heart, but my bed." He gripped her waist and kissed her smiling. Pushing her against the wall they started yet another affair.

"Katara!" Katara pushed Zuko's body away from her as she searched for her underwear. Sokka sounded like he was just down the hall. "Katara where are you?"

"Coming," Zuko threw on a shirt and passed her, her skirt. "Be there in a minute Sokka!" She giggled as Zuko struggled to get his pants on. She kissed his cheek and ran out to meet her brother."What's up?"

Sokka spun around to look at his baby sister. He cocked his head, "what's up with the hair?"

"Nothing." She ran her fingers through it quickly mentally blaming Zuko, "so what's with all the hollering?"

"I got a message from Dad!"

"You did? Sokka give it!" She reached for the scroll she had just noticed Sokka was holding. "What does it say?"

Sokka laughed at his sister's childish antics, "hold on, hold on. We got to get everybody around for this one. It has his Chief seal as well as King Bumi's so it may not just be a personal matter." Katara sighed and wrinkled her nose.

"Fine."

"Yup so round up Zuko, and Aang. Suki and Toph are waiting out in the garden."

"Now can we hear the news please?" Katara set across from Aang next to Zuko waiting impatiently. She was interrupted from a very busy encounter.

"Calm down sweetness. It's probably just your dad listing off potential betrothals." Toph laughed at Katara's scoff. She heard Sokka rip the envelope open and his heart beat remained steady, "so who's Katara going to marry Snoozles?"

Katara glared at Toph, not like she could see it. Sokka sighed, "Looks like vacation time is over guys. I'm needed back at the North Pole so dad can go talk business with Bumi."

"Great," Toph took notice of Zuko's sad little heartbeat as he unnoticeably stroked Katara's hear.

"Don' t worry Zuko. Only Suki, Aang and I will be leaving." He read through the letter some more, "but there is some information on here bout you Kat."

"Well let's hear it."

"Uh…dad's picking our your fiancé as we speak."

"What!" Katara gripped the letter from him. Toph nearly jumped from the heartbeat Katara was giving off and didn't help that Zuko and Aang's were going erratic as well. "This is not fair!"

"Well you are 17. You should've gotten married last year but nooooo you wanted a little more freedom and dad let you have. Heck Katara, he is even letting you choose your husband, but you know the rules. Before your 18th birthday you should be wed. So unless you got somebody right now, dad's going to have to use his stand by."

Toph rolled her eyes, "how romantic, Marrying a standby?"

Katara looked at Zuko tears nearly falling from her eyes. He wiped them away smiling at her, "it's going to be alright Katara. I promise." Zuko looked at Sokka, "I have a proposition for your father. As you might have realized Chief Hakoda did not call for me in this trade. We know your father thinks highly of me, but the water nation has yet to trust me."

Sokka looked at him slightly confused, "…go on."

"What if I marry Katara? As a peace gesture combining our Nations?"

Katara looked at him with tears slowly streaming down her face and into her smile, "you would do that for me? Really?" He nodded slowly and smiled softly at her. Their eyes holding a secret I love you. She flung herself around his neck, "O Zuko! Thank you!"

He laughed fully breathing in the smell of her hair. Toph smirked at the two love birds.

"It's about time don't you think," Suki nodded as Toph whispered in her ear. She was pleased, very pleased.

Sokka blinked in recognition, "Oh! You lot are serious?" Suki elbowed him and gave him a glare. "Well I've always liked you Zuko it's just all a bit sudden you know?" He laughed, " so all we have to do now is tell dad and-"

"I'll marry Katara." Toph nearly earth bended Aang into the spirit realm.

"Uh, thanks buddy but Zuko kind of just asked. And you're not fully an adult yet anyway so…" Sokka scratched his head. "No need right? I mean what 14 year old wants to be tied down right now anyway?"

"But I'm the Avatar. There just has to be an exception." Aang looked at Sokka defiantly, "besides I can love Katara more than Zuko could. He's never even been with her like I have."

Not noticing the smirk on Toph's face Sokka contemplated the situation. "Well at the moment I am acting as father to Katara," he ignored her glare, "and there is a possibility dad may like you more. No offense Zuko." Zuko sighed in frustration. "Either way dad has to confirm, but Katara it is all up to you. I mean you will be living with this person for the rest of your life. So who do you choose?"

Before Katara could get a word out Aang jumped up and shouted, "he's still with Mai!" He pointed an accusing finger at Zuko.

Zuko stood up glaring at him as he grit his teeth, "Mai and I just had a fall out. So I am free to be with whomever."

"Than go find some Fire Lady."

"Maybe I don't want a fire lady." Steam was erupting from Zuko's hand. "Maybe I actually _want_ to marry Katara."

Aang picked up his staff and Zuko threw off his robe. Before they could charge at each other Toph shoved them to the ground. "O shut up you big babies."

"Don't you think Katara has a say in this," Suki looked at her husband. "Sweetie you two need to talk about this. Now."

Sokka sighed, you're right." He handed the envelope to Suki and motioned for Katara. She stood up shakily a little distressed by Aang's actions. Did he really think she was going to marry him? "Alright Kat. Spill. You know Zuko and Mai were a serious thing. What's going on?"

Tears poured down her eyes, "Sokka I'm sorry." She threw her arms around her brother, "I love him. I fell in love with a fire nation spoiled lovable prince. And I didn't tell you."

He rubbed her back soothingly like dad used to, "It's alright baby sis." He kissed her forehead, "really. I don't care who you marry as long as you love them because I know my sister doesn't fall for idiots. Except for that one time you fell for Jet." He grinned at her as she swatted him over the head. "In all seriousness, Zuko is a good man and I know dad would think so too. So is he your choice?"

"Yes. With my entire heart yes."

He sighed happily and kissed her forehead, "fine. Go get your man, yuck." He laughed at her scrunched face.

When they got back to the group Katara saw Zuko on the ground clutching his side, "Zuko? Are you alright?"

Sokka looked at his wife and then at Toph, "where's Aang?"

"He left," Toph placed her hand on the ground and closed her eyes in concentration. "And it feels like he's leaving the Fire Nation so there goes you lots ride to the Southern Water Tribe Snoozles."

"Aw man. Boat it is."

"Zuko?" Katara bended a stream of water from the nearby pond. Zuko moved his hand to expose a singed shirt and burnt skin. Katara hissed painfully as she drew in a shock breath and shook her head.

Zuko flinched as Katara began to heal him. "I can't believe he attacked me like that."

"Quit your whining Hotman." Toph picked at her fingernails gingerly, "you just took away the girl of his dreams you think he's gonna be all peaceful monk right now?"

"Well technically Zuko you're not her fiancé yet. You need a necklace and to speak to my father, but after that you're in the clear."

Zuko smiled, "all I have to do is talk to Chief Hakoda." He reached into his robe and pulled out and object wrapped in red silk, "I've already got the necklace." He smiled at Katara, and opened it. Inside laid the most beautiful think Katara had ever seen. A soft silk sheer purple ribbon was strung threw a large flat pearl. On the pearl there was a moon carved in great detail and a dragon holding the moon protectively. On the top of the pearl was a sapphire and on the bottom a ruby.

-in other news-

Aang had arrived in the North Pole flustered. It only took him 4 days and that's only because he stressed poor Appa who was now sleeping in a pile of snow. "Sorry about that buddy," Aang scratched the giant bison's head.

"Avatar Aang?" Hakoda spotted Aang on his usual nightly stroll. "I didn't expect you hear so soon. I was just asking Master Paku when shall I expect your hawk." He laughed gently and embraced the young Avatar.

"Good evening Chief Hakoda. I came as quickly as I can. Suki and your son are closing up matters in the Fire Nation than they will make their way here later if that's all right."

"That's fine. That's fine. No rush." He smiled warmly and continued with his walk.

Aang joined him. "Actually sir I was wondering if I could ask you for something."

"Oh?" Hakoda waved at a few villagers who were heading back in for the night, "and what would you like young Avatar."

"Your daughter's hand."

* * *

**review please. I may not all ways reply but I read them. And please tell me what you think because I'm not very happy with it. It's a rushed job =/**


	5. Chapter 5

Mai watched as the last bit of her things were taken out of her room. She sighed sadly knowing that she was going to miss being the potential fire lady. But what was the point being with someone who didn't, or couldn't love you.

"Lady Mai? Your carriage is here."

"I'll be right out Ling." She turned to gaze out the window while the servant walked away with her last suitcase. The room seemed bigger without all her junk and the window wider. She could see Katara and Toph sparring on the field where she saw Zuko make love to that girl. She saw it and dismissed it forever from her memory. If she was going to leave here she was going to leave with her head held high.

Aang walked down the hall of Bumi's palace slow and deliberate. He was finished with exploring for now. The meeting with Chief Hakoda and King Bumi was at a standstill. Sokka had arrived yesterday and was given time to rest. Instead of heading straight to the Southern Water Tribe his father had decided that he wanted his son there since these were chiefly matters.

Turning the corner towards the guest's quarters he notices a row of seriously busy servants brining in an array of blue luggage into one of the rooms. They weren't Blue with gold trim. That was Suki and Sokka. These were Blue with a thick silver trim and white ribbon on the handles. "Katara's here?"

He ran into the room. It was empty. He made to turn around when he heard a girl's laughter coming from the balcony, "Katara?"

Katara ran forward embracing Sokka. They hadn't been apart for very long but she was so very happy with the fact that he had approved Zuko. "Where's dad?"

"Good to see you too Kat."

She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm and smiled, "I gave you a hug didn't I?" He shrugged. "So where's dad?"

"I'm right here Kitty Kat." He hadn't called her that since she was five

Katara spun around to see her father grinning from ear to ear. He looked smaller than the father of her five year old self yet he was still the strong warrior she knew and loved. "Daddy." She wrapped her arms around him absorbing his warmth and his salty ash smell.

"My little Katara," He held her close feeling the body of a woman. "Well you're not that little anymore." He smiled at her.

She took a step back and smiled back. "I have grown up but I will always be your little Katara."

"Yes. My little engaged Katara," he looked at her necklace Zuko had carved and beamed with pride. "Where is my future son in law anyway?"

"You mean you approve?" Toph walked in smirking her usual way and hugged Chief Hakoda, "how ya doing Chiefy?"

"I'm doing well and of course I approve of Aang."

Katara's jaw dropped and Toph smacked her head in frustration, "that idiot."

"Aang?" Katara threw her hand to her neck clutching her betrothal piece and turned to look at Sokka who was in equal shock.

Hakoda registered the look on every one's faces. "Am I missing something here? Sokka?"

"Dad, who told you that Katara was engaged to Aang?"

"I thought you set them up. He came asking for her hand so I thought-"

"He what!" Both Katara and Toph stormed off in search of Aang.

Hakoda looked after the girls in utter confusing and frustration. "Sokka would you please tell me what is going on."

"Alright pops. Let me lay it down for ya."

Suki laughed happily as she recalled the moment she got engaged. "Spirits Sokka was so nervous he couldn't even speak. And you know how hard it is to shut him up when he starts going."

Zuko chuckled softly, "I wish it was a more romantic setting when I asked Katara. I don't want our marriage to be seen to the rest of the world as just a peace treaty. You know?"

"I understand Zuko. But I think no matter what the world is told they would be able to see the real true love that you have for Katara." He smile and actually started blushing. She laughed again, "you could barely contain it now."

"Katara?" Both Suki and Zuko turned around to see Aang walking onto the Balcony. He was startled to see Suki and was about to ask if she had seen Katara when he had spotted him. "You. What are you doing here among Katara's things?"

Zuko growled, "I could ask you the same thing. Katara and I are engaged."

"That's not official or necessary." Aang clenched his fists, "you haven't gotten permission."

Zuko rolled his eyes at Aang's childish comeback, "I have Sokka's approval and I have already carved as well as given her a necklace."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah?" Suki shook her head. This was getting nowhere.

"Well," Aang stood back and relaxed. He smugly crossed his arms, "well Chief Hakoda, her father, gave me permission to marry her. And that tops Sokka's."

Zuko was speechless. He turned with his back to Aang in frustration, irritation, and with just a plain pissed off persona. Suki on the other hand expressed her lividness plain and simple. "Aang! Why would you do that?"

Aang looked at Suki confused, "because Katara should be with me. She loves me. I know she does! She can't marry Zuko!

_**Blam! **_Zuko turned around punched Aang right in the face. "Zuko!" Suki leaned back into the railing of the balcony out of Zuko's path. "Violence doesn't solve anyth-"

_**Swoosh. **_Aang got up bloody nosed and air bended Zuko backwards over the railing. Zuko swung his self and air kicked Aang to the face causing the avatar to land hard on his back.

"Both of you cut it out! This instant!" She stood in front of Zuko in order to prevent another attack.

Aang got up and sent a wave of fire towards Zuko without realizing Suki was standing right there.

"Suki move!" Zuko wrapped his arms around shielding her from the flames. He absorbed the fire and bent back towards Aang who earthbended a wall to shield himself. "That's enough Aang! You almost got Suki!" He looked down at Suki. She had her eyes wide with shock and fear clutching her stomach protectively. "Suki? Are you alright?" She nodded slowly.

"Suki? I'm sor"

Zuko cut him off with a deadly glare. "Come on Suki. Let's get you to your room."

"Can you believe that idiot!" Katara stormed down the hall towards her room. "I swear he just doesn't get it!"

"Well Sweetness what you gonna do, huh?" Toph frowned in irritation. "Maybe you should just tell him that you love Zuko. Instead of beating round the bush….just like I said!"

"Alright Toph I get it sheesh," Katara turned around to see Toph with her hand on the ground and a shocked expression on her face. "Toph? What is it?"

"Zuko and Aang. They're fighting."

"What? We better get up there."

"Wait! Suki's in trouble." Toph ran down the hall with Katara in tow. They rounded the corner to see a very irate sweaty, burnt up Zuko. "Hotman? I sensed the commotion. What's going on? What the hell are you and Aang doing?"

"And where's Suki? Does she need me?" Katara clutched her water pouch at her side. She looked at Zuko's arm. It was singed from the waist up. "Here let me get that," She bent the water onto her hands and began to heal Zuko's arm. "So what happened?"

"Aang and I fought."

"O Twinkle toes is going to get it."

"Relax Toph. I started it. Ouch!" Zuko flinched as Katara gave him a death grip on his burn.

"Why? My father is contemplating our engagement Zuko. You don't want to put us in jeopardy do you?"

"Of course not Katara." He kissed her, "don't worry about it. Go find Suki. She's in her room."

She nodded smiling a little unsurely and ran down towards Suki's room.

Toph stood in Aang's doorway leaning on his doorframe. "You know Twinkle Toes, for the all knowing Avatar, you're pretty stupid."

Aang glared at her as he held a tissue to his nose. "What are you talking about Toph?"

"I'm talking about this little love triangle you got yourself in," she sat in his bed earth bending a foot stole. "You, Katara, & Zuko. One of these things just doesn't belong. Get me?"

"Exactly my point!"Aang stood with excitement. Finally somebody who understood him, "Zuko just doesn't belong with Katara!"

"Wrong!" She swatted him across the head, "You don't belong with Katara! Katara. Loves. Zuko."

"…no."

"Yes Aang. Okay. Katara just couldn't bare telling you."

Aang knew she was being honest. Whenever Toph got serious she would ditch the nicknames. He couldn't even remember the last time Toph had said his own name let alone Zuko and Katara's.

"But Toph. I lov-"

"Do you?" Toph picked at her nails, "I mean I sure hope you do with all this damn drama you creating but do you really?"

"Yes. Of course I do. Katara was the first person I saw after I was broken free from the iceberg."

"Sugar Queen was the first girl you've seen after possibly more than 100 years. Of course you're going to develop a crush! Damn Aang, from what I hear Sweetness is the most beautiful girl guys had ever seen."

"What guys?"

Toph punched his arm, "not the point. Katara will always be your first love Aang, but not your final love. It's time you moved on. It's time you let Katara be with Zuko. She loves him Aang. So, so get over it and find somebody else." Toph jumped off the bed and head quickly for the door. Why was her heart pounding like this?

"Toph?"

She turned around, "what?"

He gripped her in a hug, "thanks."

She blushed. Pushed him away and continued her path out the door, "yeah yeah, whatever."

"Suki?" She walked into the room to see Suki hunched on her side sobbing in bed. "Oh Suki, what happened."

"Katara I thought I was going to die." Suki clutched ht hand of her sister in law struggling to stay I reality. She was certain that she was going to see her life flash before her. She didn't know why but when she saw the flame coming all she could do was freeze. She was is a warrior. She knew better. "Katara I thought I was going to die right there and then."

"Suki relax. It's alright." Katara looked down at how Suki was griping her stomach. "Did you hurt you stomach? Did you need me to heal it?"

Suki broke down in tears, "Katara I'm pregnant! I could've lost my baby!"

"Pregnant!" Katara lifted Suki's top to expose her midriff.

"I thought I was going to lose my baby before I could even tell Sokka that he was going to become a father."

Katara pulled some water from her canteen and placed her hands on Suki. They glowed a brilliant blue and Katara smiled softly. She felt the little healthy thumping of the baby's heart.

"Well?" Suki couldn't stop crying. Her sobs had minimized but the tears just wouldn't stop.

"You have a healthy strong baby in there Suki. Don't worry."

Suki smiled as Katara rubbed the last straggling tears away with her thumb. "Thank you Katara. You'll be the best Auntie ever."

Katara smiled and kissed Suki's forehead. "Get some rest mommy."

"You mean to tell me, that the Fire Lord wants to marry my Katara? And not Aang?"

Sokka cocked his head to the side as he tried to explain this ridiculous story to his father yet again. "Well, yes and no. Zuko wants to marry Kat, but so does Aang. He problem is that Katara loves Zuko but Aang won't let her go and Katara doesn't want to start another war. In my opinion she isn't that big of a deal where Zuko would fight for her with another war, but you know."

"I would fight a thousand wars to have your daughter as my wife Chief Hakoda," Zuko walked in and bowed low to Hakoda. Humbling himself only for the chance to win his approval.

"That isn't necessary Lord Zuko."

"Please. Just Zuko."

"Or Hotman." Zuko glared at Sokka irritable. "What? So only Toph can say that?"

Zuko ignored him. "Chief Hakoda I think it is safe to say that you know me. And that I would take good care of Katara. Please, I beg of you, let me marry your daughter. She has already agreed to be my wife. Let me be her devoted husband."

Ok Chapter is over. More to come:

Sokka kissed his wife gingerly on the lips. "I'm going to be a father?"

"Do you really love him?" Aang looked sadly at Katara. If he could just get her to love him back and forget all about this silly fling with Zuko he would be fine. If not. Zuko isn't the only one prepared to fight.

"A promise is a promise Sokka. And you know our traditions. What can I say, it's all up to the spirits now."

**Comment and stuff please!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Chief Hakoda I think it is safe to say that you know me. And that I would take good care of Katara. Please, I beg of you, let me marry your daughter. She has already agreed to be my wife. Let me be her devoted husband." Zuko bowed yet again and Sokka stood back nodding in approval. 

"Well you get my vote Zuko!" Sokka slapped him on the back and grinned. "Dad?" he looked towards his father expecting an equal reaction.

"I'm sorry son, but I can't." Zuko straightened up abruptly and Sokka's jaw dropped.

"You mean you can't contain your joy? Right? Dad?"

Hakoda shook his head sadly, "I promised my daughter to the Avatar."

Zuko stood holding back a well clenched fist. When he finds Aang he's going to kill him. No wussy slaps or bending. A good punch to the face ought to knock that monk back into the spirit world and back again nine times. "But dad, technically Zuko asked first when he had come to me. That counts for something doesn't it?"

"I'm sorry Sokka but you know the rules. The father gives away the hand of his daughter. In times of the father 's absence it is true the first born son may take on such duties but if the father can be reached than the father over rules the son's approval. I'm sorry to have wasted your time or any preparations you may have gone through Zuko. It was very diplomatic of you to offer my daughter a place on the throne in order for our nations to get along."

"It wasn't for diplomacy!" Zuko erupted. He had enough of this. Sokka stood there a little worried and so did Hakoda. Everyone knew Zuko had a temper. "I love your daughter! None of this 'diplomacy' crap means anything to me when it comes to Katara. Chief Hakoda I love her. And if your rules mean Katara can't choose who to be with than I say to hell with them!"

He turned around and stormed out. Sokka turned to look at his father's scowl. "…you still like him though right?"

•••••

Zuko stormed down the hall towards Katara's room. Without knocking he burst into the room slamming the door and then slammed his lips on Katara's. He pulled back as she gasped for air, "Zuko? What's wrong?"

"Tell me you love me and you'll marry me no matter what."

"Zuko?"

"Just tell me."

"Of course I love you Zuko."She kissed him sweetly. "And I'll marry you no matter what." She tilted his head up and looked at him.

Zuko gripped her and kissed her again pushing her onto the bed. Katara rolled over and straddled him throwing of her shirt. She was completely nude under everything and Zuko was very much delighted. He pulled her closer on top of him as she worked his pants. She could feel is very strong erection begging to be let in. In a move for dominance he pushed her over and climbed on top. He pushed his self into her and growled at the pleasurable sound of Katara's gasps. She arched her back throwing her legs around his waist. He pounded in and in and in again waiting for her to scream his name.

•••••

The Gang sat around the dinner table laughing and sharing jokes. They had the whole dinner themselves. King Bumi and chief Hakoda had decided to eat in the conference room to finish off business.

Toph could feel Aang's fidgety glance towards the two vacant seats that would've been occupied by Zuko and Katara. "Sheesh Twinkle Toes. Chill out." She whispered harshly, "she'll be here."

"Yeah? Well she better not show up with him."

"Well we can't help than now, can we?" As if on cue Zuko walked in guiding Katara with his hand pressed firmly on the base of her back.

"Sorry we're late. I'm so used to the dinner bell back in the palace." Zuko helped Katara into her seat and kissed her forehead. Aang's jaw dropped but he restrained from saying anything when he felt Toph's hand grip his.

"Chill. Out." Toph gazed across the table ignoring Aang's whimpering sighs. "So Suki? You said you had some news to share or something?" Toph grinned mischievously as she took a sip of her tea. Suki had asked for a little help when it came to telling Sokka about the baby. And Suki was regretting it.

"News? What news?" Sokka chewed his sandwich and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He looked at Suki longingly who had averted her eyes towards Katara.

Katara nodded towards her smiling confidently. She had laced her fingers with Zuko's as an image of steam babies popped into her head.

"Well Sokka," Suki sat up straight and held his hands directing her attention towards her husband. "What if I told you that we may not be able to leave Kyoshi Island as soon as you wanted?"

Sokka looked around the table and noticed that while the girls were calm, Zuko and Aang were leaning in just as curious as he was. "I would say that you weren't keeping our promise. You said we would go back to Kyoshi Island if you ever were pregnant." There was a very long silent pause as Suki nodded her head and Sokka looked at her absent minded. Then Sokka broke out into a huge grin, "You're pregnant?"

Suki nodded happily and in relief. "Sokka you're going to be a father!" He gripped her and kissed her sweetly.

"I'm going to be a father."

Katara smiled up at Zuko who gently caressed her cheek tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned it towards her and whispered, "why don't we go upstairs and make me a father?" He grinned wickedly as he blew into her ear kissing her temple.

Katara giggled and it caught Aang's attention. "That's it!" He stood up frustrated, "Zuko get your hands off of my fiancé! Katara you've had your fun, now it's time to get responsible and end this stupid senseless "affair" you're having with Zuko!"

Toph smacked her head on the table. She swears she just finished telling this idiot that Katara loved Zuko.

"Aang!" Katara was shocked. Where did Aang get the audacity to tell her what she was supposed to do let alone claim her as his fiancé?

Zuko stood up calmly eyeing Aang up and down as if he was nothing. "Don't you dare talk to her like that. Especially in front of me."

Aang glared at Zuko and than down at Katara who seemed to be getting glare's from Toph. "Just tell him Sweetness. Get the heart ripping over with and tell Twinkle Toes already!"

"Do you really love him?" Aang looked sadly at Katara. If he could just get her to love him back and forget all about this silly fling with Zuko he would be fine. If not. Zuko isn't the only one prepared to fight.

Zuko stood there waiting for Katara's yes.

After a bit of silence Toph glared at her, "Sugar Queen," she barely whispered through gritted teeth.

"Kat?" Sokka was trying to coax her. Honesty is the best policy.

" 'Tara?" Zuko sat down beside her. Was she really about to bend towards Aang just to keep him calm. "Katara? Please."

She looked at Zuko and frowned sadly. "Aang," she shook her head trying to find the strength. Aang breathed in slowly anticipating the answer that he had been waiting for far too long. He stood still smiling nervously towards her. "Aang I'm sorry, but yes." Aang sat down bewildered.

He held the same nervous smile and it was evident that he didn't completely understand. "Yes what?"

"…Yes I love Zuko." Zuko smiled at Katara and squeezed her hand.

"No." Aang shook his head in disbelief. "No. I'm the Avatar. I saved the world."

"Aang please."

"Calm down Twinkle Toes. It was your job to save the world."

"No! I didn't just save the world so everyone can just live on. Katara I saved the world for you! I love you!" Tears streamed down Aang's face.

Tension hang in the as thick as grease. Toph shifted uncomfortable and Sokka pushed his food away from him. Who could eat after a statement like that? Zuko sighed in frustration. He could tell that at any moment Katara was going to give in.

"Katara please. Love me."

"Aang," Katara stood up and walked to stand beside Aang. She held his hand and wiped his tears away. "You are 15 years old. Being the Avatar has forced you and the rest of us to grow up tremendously fast. And there for our hearts aren't sure of what's going on. Mine however has figured it out. Aang I'm so sorry, but I do love Zuko. And with or without my father's permission I'm going to marry him. I don't love you."

Hearing this Aang hung his head and let the tears run freely down his face. Katara wanted to hold him and comfort him as a mother would but shook her head. Don't pull him back in once you pushed him out. So Katara sighed and made to stand when out of know where a large gust of wind flew and knocked the table over. Aang' eyes were full of hate directed at Zuko. "I'm going to kill you." And with those very words he directed a wave of fire towards Zuko.

Zuko quickly pushed the table over creating a shield. Katara dropped right beside him breathing heavily. "Shit Katara now look what you've done."

"What! All everyone's been telling me to do is tell Aang."

"Yeah well you should've told him earlier than this, Sweetness. You let all this 'maybe girlfriend' stuff marinate." Toph bended and earth shelter as Aang blasted another attack towards Zuko.

"Well I'm not hiding while this brat throws a tantrum." Zuko rolled from behind the shelter and blasted Aang in the ribs.

"Damn it you two!" Toph turned around to see Sokka shield his wife from a poorly aimed attack.

"Alright Sugar Queen, you and I have to stop these idiots, but first let's get prego out of here."

•••••

Meanwhile in the conference room. "I think having both earth and water nation represented on the trade ships but bring equal value to us. Therefore, in a way, we could see firsthand what each other are offering and if it is needed, without wasting steam on trips that hold zero value."

Hakoda nodded but his mind was elsewhere. "King Bumi," Hakoda knew that even though the king was a little unorthodox he was still wise. "Do you think it is possible for a fire nation native fall in love with a water tribe woman?"

Bumi smiled, "have known Katara for some time and have seen than she is one of the most passionate and intelligent young woman of our era. I know it is hard, but we must trust the generation coming up. They know things we don't. Things like finding love in new places."

Hakoda smiled and nodded his head. He wanted to say Zuko was a good man, but the way he disrespected his nation and its traditions were unnecessary. Then again he did just tell him that he was allowed to marry his daughter. "I'll hold on to your advice."

"Yes well, meeting adjured."

"Yes. Meeting adjured."

"Now let's go stop that was downstairs before they destroy the ding room. Although, I am I need for a renovation."

Hakoda spun around, "war?"

•••••

"Aang get over it! Your 15!" Zuko blocked the airbender's attack swiftly.

"Technically I'm older than you!" Aang stepped closer creating a water whip from the nearby flower vases and slapped Zuko across the face.

"Then that makes you a creepy perv!" Zuko wiped the blood from the cut on his cheek.

"…a what?" Zuko sighed in frustration.

"Give it up Aang." Zuko stood still in irritation. He was fighting for a girl he already won with a 15 year old boy. "You're just too young." _**Blam **_Aang kicked him swift in the jaw.

•••••

Chief Hakoda and King Bumi barged in. Their jaws dropped. This was ridiculous. "Zuko and Aang are going to kill each other." Hakoda stood worried with his hand on his head.

"Oh don't be ridiculous." King Bumi docked as a dining chair flew over his head, "maybe just a few cracked ribs and internal bleeding, but definitely no killing. I assure you. They're good boys."

•••••

"I am not!" Aang ran towards Zuko fire blazing in both hands. He yelled and closed his eyes shut. He didn't want his 'monk' values to get in the way of this attack. He wanted Zuko down. For good.

Katara got up and ran towards Zuko who was getting up ready to attack Aang in equal fashion until he saw Katara. "Kat what are you doing?" He put down his arms, "Aang stop! No!"

It was too late. Aang opened his eyes at the last moment. He had made contact with Katara's body. Which was now limp and in Zuko's arms.

Zuko looked down at her, "Katara?" Zuko looked down and then threw his head back letting out a aggressive roar. Fire spewing from his mouth and tears streaming from his eyes.

Hakoda stood shocked, "no. Oh spirits no."

Sokka grabbed onto Suki as Suki nearly dropped to the floor clutching her stomach.

Toph never got scared. Not in her whole life was she ever really truly afraid. She could look death straight in the face and laugh because she knew she would win. But the moment she felt the absent soft thumping of Sugar Queens heart. She was frightened. Frightened. Frightened out of her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Getting up slowly while clutching Katara he glared at Aang, "heal her." The young boy shook his head stunned by his actions. Tears slowly made their way down his face. Zuko shoved Katara's limp body towards the Avatar, "damn it Aang! Heal her!"

Aang put his hands up defensively, "I can't! I never learned how!"  
"Liar! Toph!" Zuko spun round looking for the master earth bender, "Toph tell me he's lying."

Toph dragged her feet towards Zuko and hesitated. She went to touch Katara to look for a pulse and felt nothing. "Aang can't do anything." She squeezed Katara's wrist feeling nothing. "She's dead."

She slumped to the ground in a fit of tears. Zuko looked down at Toph and then up at Sokka who had Suki clinging to his leg. Sokka however had abandoned the hand of his wife for the handle of his sword. He was going to kill Aang.  
"You just couldn't allow her to be happy right? It was either you have her or nobody right?" Sokka walked slowly towards Aang. His fist gripping the sword.

"Sokka!" Chief Hakoda stood back wary of what to do. At this moment even he wanted to kill the Avatar. His daughter, his little Kitty Kat, is gone.

Sokka ignored his father and stared at Aang, "You better fucking try to get her back or I will beat the shit right out of you Avatar."

Zuko sat next to Toph as she cried and Suki had joined them supporting Zuko's shaking body. "Sokka , honey please, more violence won't fix anything."

"No! Him standing here not even trying isn't fixing anything! Try Aang! Now!"

"I can't. I never learned. I-" Aang was cut off by the cool sensation of Sokka's sword against his neck, "…I'll try."

"You damn right you're going to try." Sokka watched as Aang kneeled down cautiously towards Katara. Zuko grunted and held her close. Suki touched his arm relaxing him and he reluctantly allowed Aang near her. Aang breathed in deep, closed his eyes and went to touch Katara in the middle of her forehead. This is where her third eye would be located. Aang tried to remember what Guru Pathik taught him about Chakras.

Aang sat there waiting for something to happen when he realized that he hadn't summoned any water. He opened his eyes in search of a water source only to realize that he was in the spirit world. "Uh? Hello?" He felt a soft warmth behind him and spun around to see Katara's lifeless body glowing a brilliant white suspended in the air. "Katara?" He reached his hand out to touch her when he was stopped.

"Don't." Aang looked to the side to see a beautiful young woman clothed in white. Her hair was as sleek as silk, as bright as the moon and her eyes sad yet beautiful.

"Princess Yue?"

Yue passed Aang and held a hand to Katara's soft chilling cheek. A lone tear slipped down her face. "Why Aang? Why couldn't you let her be happy?"

"I thought I could make her much happier than Zuko could. I was the-"

"If you use the Avatar card one more time I swear I will call Koh on your face and dispose of your body in the murk of the spirit world's seas." Yue turned around livid yet with grace. After all she was a princess. "I have been watching over Katara and Sokka since my death. I have watched her grow and I have watched the evident love for Zuko grow along with her. It was obvious to everyone but the all wide Avatar!"

Aang slumped back in fear as the waters around him began to move and the ground shake. "Could, could you bring her back? To life?"

"Of course I can." Yue looked sadly towards Katara, "she is of me and my people. Spirits hold stronger powers than the Avatar. You are merely the bridge, but we, we are the destination far beyond the bridge's reach." She turned slowly towards Aang, "I'm not sending her back Aang."

"What? Why Not? Sokka, Toph, her father, they are all counting on me to bring her back! And you want her happy don't you?" Aang was getting mad, confused and just frustrated. His face was steaming with hot livid tears. He couldn't stand knowing Katara was right there and he couldn't bring her back.

"Of course I want her to be happy! But she can't be happy up there when you and the nations will be against the very thing that makes her happy. Marrying Zuko." Yue stood next to Katara and held her hand. Katara's eyes opened slowly and she took in a breathe. "Say goodbye Avatar. Katara is now to live with me."

And with that she vanished taking Katara with her. "Katara!" Aang jumped into the mist where Yue and Katara had just vanished. "Katara! Yue! No!" Aang looked around him frightened and full of rage. "Roku! Kyoshi!" Aang jumped into the murky water surrounding him running around frantically. "Hei Bai!"

Aang stood breathless and scared. What has he only would Katara be dead in the real world, but now lost and lonely in the spirit world. "Aang? What is with all the commotion?" Avatar Kyoshi walked steady and elegantly, as only a female warrior would, looking at Aang in confusion.

"O La. Kyoshi I just, I think, o spirits I don't know!"

"Aang slow down and just tell me what happened."

"Yue has Katara. Alive."

-

Toph jumped at the slight movement, "what was that?" They had all situated themselves around Aang's glowing form and Katara's cold limp body.

Zuko watched as Hakoda held onto his daughter sobbing softly repeating his late wife's name over and over. "What was what?"

Toph shifted in place. "That!" She pointed to where the small thumping was coming from.

Suki followed Toph's outstretched hand, "Katara?" Suki looked at Toph questioningly, "Toph can you sense Katara? Is she alive?"

Toph dropped her hand immediately. She didn't want to excite everybody . "I don't think so. It doesn't feel like a heartbeat."

"Than what does it feel like," Zuko inched closer to Katara fighting the urge to shake her awake as if his lover was just sleeping.

"It feels light and airy, almost non-existent. But every so often the thumping gets harder almost...demanding?" Toph wasn't sure what was going on. She tried her best to describe something that only she was sensitive to. "Zuko can you feel a pulse?"

Zuko hung his head in defeat before he even found the strength to try. As he went to reach for Katara's wrist she took a short harsh intake. Zuko sat back, "Katara?"

Hakoda held her close. He heard it too. "She isn't exhaling. Toph?"

"It's her. It has to be her heartbeat." She looked towards Aang's general presence, "come on Twinkle Toes. Don't screw it up any more than you have already."

-

"And then she just took Katara. It was like she was punishing me for not letting Katara be with Zuko." Aang slumped on a nearby tree branch. Avatar Kyoshi handed him a napkin as he blew his nose and wiped away the tears, "thanks." She nodded.

"Aang, as the Avatar, you were taught to let things go. Is that correct?" Aang nodded slowly. "Then why were you so willing to make one girls life so difficult when you had the ability to allow her to be happy?"

Aang stood up in defense, "I wanted Katara to be happy! Just not with Zuko!"

"Than your punishment as an Avatar will suffice!" Kyoshi stood back allowing her presence to wash over Aang. "Your thinking was selfish and arrogant. Not the ways of an Avatar. Your punishment is just. Yet, sadly, what you have done has caused not only you but others to suffer and the only way you can redeem yourself in not only our eyes," she motioned around the spirit world, "but in their eyes as well, is to bring her back."

"How?"

"Well it wouldn't be easy. Not for you alone. You wouldn't be able pass through surprisingly enough. Spirits are very tricky deceiving things. They wish for you to work for your reward. A trait that you will pick up in time." She sat down sighing.

"So what? I have to play some games or something?"

Kyoshi looked at him and shook her head, "the only way you are bringing Katara back is if you work with the one you hate. Her lover. Forcing you both to rely on each other forming a bond of peace." She looked up at the sky which in Aang's opinion hadn't changed much. "It's time for you to go Aang."

-

"Well? Zuko? Is there a pulse?" Toph crawled over on all fours ready to sit next to Zuko when a gust of air knocked her over. "What the heck? Twinkle Toes?"

"Well?" Sokka gripped the front of Aang's shirt, "where the hell have you been?"  
Zuko stood up standing behind Sokka. He lost all his fire and anguish.

He stood there sad and broken, "Aang? Where's Katara?" Zuko's face was stained with dry tears.

Aang hung his head, "the spirit world."

"What?" Both Toph and Suki gasped.

"My daughter is where?"

"Spirit World eh?" Bumi stroked his beard, "spooky place. She could get lost."

"She's with Yue."

"Yue?" Sokka let go of Aang causing the Avatar to drop to his knees, "why is she with Yue?"

"It's my punishment. Because I couldn't let Katara go, Yue took her from me."

**_Blam!_** Zuko punched him in the gut, "Us! She took her from us!"

"Zuko please, wait." Aang held up his hands defensively, "I could get her back. We can get her back."

"How?"

"You have to trust me." Zuko glared at the Avatar, "please Zuko."

Aang held his hand out and Zuko gripped it, "if she's lost to me forever, I'm making sure the avatar line stops with you and I'm going to be the only one leaving the Spirit World."

_

Leave comments and tell me what you think. I feel like I did a giant 180 on this thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Katara opened her eyes only to be blinded by a sharp bright white light. "Where am I?"She shielded her eyes with her hand and looked about. She was surrounded by snow. White soft snow, yet there was no chill or warmth. "Am I dead?" As she blinked a few times the light seemed to dim out and the sight of her surroundings adjusted. Katara found herself lying on a large polar-lion fur bed in a room made of ice. A moon emblem painted on the ceiling above emitted a blue-white glow casting shadows from the various furnishings onto the surrounding walls.

She looked around and found a door that stood ajar in the corner of the room. Throwing back the covers, she swung her legs out and unto the floor. As she approached the door she could hear voices.

••••••••••

Aang sat in the middle of the earth temple. Crossing his legs and assuming the position for deep meditation he felt the coolness of the stone creep up his legs. Zuko paced behind him impatiently. His feet gliding around the ground making his obscene impatient appearance seem slight. He watches as Aang's breathing steadies and his arrows turn blue. "Finally."

••••••••••

"What were you thinking? Bringing a mortal down here?" A man's deep melodic voice resonated down the hall towards the door "And an undead one at that?" Katara sighed hopefully believing that the 'undead mortal' was her.

"Well she was near dead anyway! I pretty much saved her."A woman scuffs stomping her feet.

"Near dead? Near dead doesn't count!"

"Hush. Both of you." A soft masculine voice interjected.

"Sorry La. Yue here was just explaining to me the reason why a human is in the house. I could smell her a mile away." Yue?

Yue scrunched up her face, "If anyone smells it's you. Gone to see Koh again hmm? Stench of that thing clings on your furs, go change Kuruk."

"That's Avatar Kuruk to you. And I don't take demands from you."

La shook his head and sighed. He expected so much more from his fellow spirits. "Kuruk go change please." Kuruk opened up his mouth to object but thought better of it when he caught the scent of himself.

"Fine," he turned and began down the hall. "But La, you better go check on the human."

••••••••••

Zuko sat next to Aang's shell of a body. He leaned back on his hands and stared at the ceiling, "two lovers, forbidden from one another…"

"That is a wonderful song Fire Lord," Zuko's head snapped up to the sound of a woman's voice. He looked towards Aang.

"Aang?"

"Kyoshi actually." Zuko nodded slowly. He watched Aang or Kyoshi or whoever glance towards him and smile.

"Right, ok. H-How are you?"

"No need for formalities Zuko," Aang's body stood slowly offering Zuko a hand. "I'm here to take you to the spirit world."

••••••••••

Katara opened the door a little wider to peer out, "Yue?" She ran out into the hall bumping into Kuruk.

"….Yue! It's up and moving!" Kuruk nodded his head in Katara's direction and continued down the hall.

"She Kuruk! She is up and moving!" Katara turned and grinned.

"Yue?" They embraced. Arms wrapping around each other holding each other close. They were sisters reunited.

"Katara," Yue held her at arms length smoothing Katara's hair, "It's good to see you here."

"Where is here exactly?"

"Um..the spirit world." Katara's jaw dropped, "you're not dead or anything. It's just safer down here."

Katara regained composure, "safer from what?"

"….Aang."

Katara hung her head. Aang? Suddenly everything rushed back into her memory. Aang almost killed her, but he was trying to kill Zuko! He was going to take away the only man she truly ever loved and for such selfish reasons "So, you saved me?" Yue nodded smiling prettily. Katara smiled back graciously, "well I can't say I'm not grateful Yue I really am. It's just …um, when can you take me back?"

Yue bit her bottom lip and looked away from Katara, "I don't want you to go back."

••••••••••

Zuko stood about shakily. "You are still very much alive and unused to the spirit realm. Your legs will regain strength in time." Zuko nodded.

He looked around him to notice that his surroundings were nothing but vegetation. He was standing in the middle of the largest pasture he has ever seen. Stretching far left and right were fields of lush green grass. Every now and then there was a shrine made from stone or rivers surrounded my strong large trees. Amongst the trees were the most beautiful birds, as well as one troublesome Airbender.

••••••••••

Toph walked pass the room were Aang and Zuko sat 'meditating' while Suki and Sokka tended to Katara. She felt the steady heart beat of Aang and the impatient nerve wrecked thumping of Zuko's.

While pacing outside the door she could hear a woman's' voice and then Zuko's heart stop. Not just stop, but disappear.

"Zuko?" Toph cracked open the door, nothing. Only the soft resonating thump coming from Aang.

••••••••••

Zuko and Aang walked down the path towards the fire nation's spirit realm slowly. They had to pass through fire nation and then air in order to get to water. Kyoshi instructed them on where to go, and she warned them that it wasn't going to be as easy as grabbing Katara and fling on out. Katara is under the protective seal of the spirits.

As they walked on in silence they noticed the coolness of the earth spirit realm give way to a fairly warm air. "Did it get a little warm or what?" Aang pulled at the collar of his shirt fanning himself.

"I don't feel anything." Zuko glared down at him, "you're just trying to make me paranoid. You like having Katara down here where only you can visit here."

Aang went to open his mouth to say something but thought otherwise. Zuko had every right to be upset.

Suddenly there was a soft hum of a young man's laughter. Zuko stood still ready to defend, "what was that?"

Aang didn't even pause, "relax Zuko it's probably some childish spirit roaming around. Nothing serious."

Zuko nodded worryingly, even though Aang couldn't see and continued to follow the Avatar. And the laughter came again, but closer. "Really Aang, what is that? Who's there?"

"Zuko," Aang turned around to shush him. "Spirit's don't tolerate unnecessary shouting. Hello, is any one there? It's me Avatar Aang…"

Aang nudged Zuko, "oh, and Fire Lord Zuko."

"Aang?" A young boy, about the age of 12, walked out behind a fog followed by Avatar Roku.

"Kuzon! Avatar Roku! Aren't I glad to see you."

••••••••••

"You are safer here." Yue looked at Katara's shocked sad expression. " Katara please, I understand that you will miss your loved ones, but you meet others down here." Yue took Katara by the hand and guided her towards her room. "It was hard for me to get over Sokka but now my heart is at peace. I have La."

"The Ocean Spirit?" Katara sat on the bed pulling Yue in on an all girls gossip meeting. "But I thought he was mortal now."

Yue joined her. "After Aang fused with him that one time during the fire nation siege he knew that he was much stronger in his spirit state. So he came back."

"And you two are…?"

"Lovers. There are no rules here. And besides it is only fitting for the moon and ocean to be together."

Yue giggled like a school girl causing a wide spread grin to grow on Katara. "Do you love him?"

"After Sokka, I couldn't love another." Katara nodded in agreement. She knew she couldn't love another after Zuko. "But a little love making here and there subdues the feeling."

Katara laughed fully, "Nothing could keep me away from Zuko's love."

"I don't know. His cousin Lu Ten's pretty cute."

"Yue!" Katara shook her head.

••••••••••

Aang explained to Avatar Roku that his help was much needed. They needed to contact Katara. Tell her that help was on the way. Aang was too weak to make connections to the rest of the Avatar spirits because it was his power keeping Zuko here. Kyoshi helped and then quickly vanished. Kyoshi and Yue didn't get along very well, something to do with Suki being one of Kyoshi's.

"I have spread the word and have even sent Kuzon to reassure the message has been sent." Roku walked along the dirt path with Aang and Zuko. "But if Katara is here, and still alive, than you would have to break the bond that holds her here. I can't seem to get a hold of it."

"Bond?" Zuko looked around curiously, "what bond?"

Aang looked up at Zuko, "it's like the energy source holding her to the spirit realm. Like you and me." Zuko made a face. Bonded with Aang? "My spiritual power is keeping you here."

Zuko nodded in understanding. He looked at his great grandfather, "well how do we find the bond?"

"You have to know what you're looking for first."

••••••••••

"La!" Kuruk stormed through the halls one hand holding onto his head. "Damn that spirit. Probably floating along with Yue. La!"

"Yes Kuruk?" Kuruk spun around sharply. La ignored the shocked yelp that came from Kuruk and stared earnestly at him. "Do you need something?"

Kuruk regained composure. "Tell me you got Avatar Roku's message."

La stared at him blankly, "…about?"

"About more damn humans walking about! The stability of our world depends on the separation from theirs. Tell Yue to brake the bond and send that girl back."

La ran his fingers through Yue's long silver hair. It was soft and cloud like. After their love making if felt a lot like tangled silk, "Yue when are you sending the human back."

"I'm not."

"But you must. Aren't you worried her loved ones will come for her?"

"They can't get through without help from the spirits. You know that." Yue sat up frustrated, "why do you ask?"

Yue knew La couldn't resist a water tribe woman. With Katara in the house she could full the pull he has towards her. "I just don't think it's good to have her here. Maybe you should break the bond, she seems so unhappy."

"Katara is fine." La rolled his eyes and sighed. Yue knew Katara was miserable here, but she would be even more upset out in the real world. Heartache lurks behind every corner. "Maybe if I take her out and around the spirit world. You think she'll feel better?"

La nodded, "perhaps the fire festival?"

••••••••••

"Aang are you sure this is going to work?" Zuko dogged out if the way of the running children. Aang had decided to stake out the fire nation spirit festival.

"Spirits love parties and they all get along during them so why not." Aang laughed as a bunch of spirit kids danced around him with streamers of fire, water, and earth. "Beside's La said he would make it where Yue's bound to show up with Katara."

Fireworks went off and music played from every angle it seemed to be right in Zuko's ears. He was getting frustrated. He couldn't figure out what bond was keeping Katara there and he didn't feel like partying. "Katara please show up." He wanted his Katara back in his arms. Safe and loved. He was about to sulk over towards the food court when he heard a very familiar laugh.

••••••••••

Dressed in fire nation garb, Yue and Katara danced throughout the streets catching the attention of everyone. They were two of the most beautiful women there. "Dance princess?" Yue spun around to see La grinning broadly.

"Why certainly." La grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

Katara smiled at them and felt a soft tear run down her face. If she was going to stay down here forever she had to let Zuko go. But she couldn't. She loved him. "Care to dance?"

Katara turned to see a very handsome young man that looked so incredibly familiar. She looked around for Yue and saw her and La embraced dancing and smiling. She could be happy just this once. "Sure."

He grabbed her hand and spun her around. "My name's Lu Ten."

"Katara."

He brought her close, "such a beautiful name, for such a beautiful young woman." Katara blushed. Why was this person so familiar? She looked into his eyes and realized that they were golden. Like Zukos.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and dipped her. She laughed.

••••••••••

Zuko spun around looking for the source for that sound. It was Katara. It had to be. "Aang, she's here. I know it. I heard her."

Aang spun the little girl around as she danced on his feet, "Where?" He turned craning his neck and noticed Zuko running through the crowds, "Zuko! Wait up!" He bowed to the little girl smiling and ran off.

••••••••••

"Lu Ten you seem very familiar to me."

Lu Ten held in her in a waltz. "Really? I was thinking the same thing, except I have only seen you in my dreams." He laughed.

She smiled. He was charming, true, but not her Zuko. "I'm being serious."

"As am I." he stopped and stared into her eyes. "I have seen you before. In my dreams. Maybe 5 days ago. And to see you here. It must be fate." He brought his face close, "Katara, you are mine." He kissed her. Katara froze in shock. And then it hit her. She doesn't know if it was the kiss or the eyes. But Lu Ten is Zuko's cousin!

"Katara?" Katara pushed Lu Ten off of her. She must be delusional.

"Zuko?" She spun around looking for him.

"Zuko?" Lu Ten grabbed her hand, "my cousin Zuko? You belong to him?"

Katara didn't like the idea of belonging to somebody, but she got the concept. "Yes. He's mine. I'm his."

"No you're mine. Yue gave me to you." Katara froze and Lu Ten took her by the wrist gently. "I am your bond."

* * *

**This chapter sucks! I'm so vexed that I sent them into the damn spirit world. So this may end fairly quickly and disastrously and I'll write a knew one. SO sorry guys**


	9. Chapter 9

Previously on Avatar….. (I miss that voice)

••••••••••

"Lu Ten you seem very familiar to me."

Lu Ten held in her in a waltz. "Really? I was thinking the same thing, except I have only seen you in my dreams." He laughed.

She smiled. He was charming, true, but not her Zuko. "I'm being serious."

"As am I." he stopped and stared into her eyes. "I have seen you before. In my dreams. Maybe 5 days ago. And to see you here. It must be fate." He brought his face close, "Katara, you are mine." He kissed her. Katara froze in shock. And then it hit her. She doesn't know if it was the kiss or the eyes. But Lu Ten is Zuko's cousin!

"Katara?" Katara pushed Lu Ten off of her. She must be delusional.

"Zuko?" She spun around looking for him.

"Zuko?" Lu Ten grabbed her hand, "my cousin Zuko? You belong to him?"

Katara didn't like the idea of belonging to somebody, but she got the concept. "Yes. He's mine. I'm his."

"No you're mine. Yue gave me to you." Katara froze and Lu Ten took her by the wrist gently. "I am your bond."

••••••••••

"What?" Both Katara and Zuko's shouted in alarm. Katara looked around and saw many other spirits stopping to stare and quieted down. "Yue did what?"

Lu Ten smiled at her thoughtfully, "She gave you to me." As he reached gently for her hand again Zuko stood in front of him. He looked into his cousin's eyes. Something wasn't right. It was true he had hadn't seen Lu Ten in years, and it may be the strange atmosphere that was the spirit world, but blood knows blood. This wasn't his cousin.

"Who are you?" Zuko watched as Lu Ten stepped back softly a gleam of frustration flashed in his eyes.

"Zuko," he smiled trying to betray a sense of humility and love for his cousin. "It's me Lu Ten." There was a sudden jolt as the young man paused, "you're cousin?..."

Zuko looked at the boy in front of him. He answered with a question. Sign of uncertainty. There shouldn't be uncertainty with family. Zuko stepped forward.

"Zuko! Hey! Did you find Katara yet?" Aang bobbed through the crowd smiling and waving at a few recognizable spirits. As he came upon the three teens Zuko noticed the posture of Lu Ten turn from a confused and frightened mouse into a stance of a hunter.

••••••••••

Yue turned around abruptly and Aang's voice and did she hear that Zuko was down here as well? She walked over towards Katara and …

"Lu Ten. Good to see you made it." She smiled at the young man but as she went to shake his hand in greeting she sensed something a little off about him. Lu Ten stiffened and smiled towards Yue, but he didn't take his eyes off of Aang.

Katara stepped from behind Zuko, "Yue? What is the meaning of this? You bonded me to Lu Ten?"

Yue smiled sheepishly, "well not yet. You're actually bonded by another spiritual source. I was waiting for Lu Ten to show up so I can transfer the energy…"

"Well there'll be no need now. I'm here now so Katara can leave with us."

Yue looked at Aang. Her brow line frowning to create a look of sheer displeasure. "Why are you here? Was it not enough for her to be happy without you down here?" Yue flung up her hand in a sign of dismissal, "leave."

Aang looked dejected. He sighed and clenched his fist taking a deep breath, "not without Katara."

Yue gave him a look of disgust, "and why should I give her over to you? At least here she'll have someone she could learn to love."

"What?" Katara looked at Yue. "Yue I already love Zuko. There's no need for me to 'learn to love' anyone else if I have him."

Yue turned towards Katara ready to explain to her one more time why she can't leave when she saw Zuko. "Fire Lord Zuko… what are you doing down here? Better yet, how?"

Katara looked at Zuko and then to Aang who gave her a sad smile, "he's the only one who could really bring you back. If I were to do it alone, no one would see how sorry I was. And Katara, I really am sorry."

Katara felt Zuko's warm hands press into hers. Their fingers lacing.

"I rather wish you did come alone Avatar Aang." Katara flinched. She had forgotten that Lu Ten stood there. Yet that wasn't the reason for her involuntary cringe, it was his voice. Deeper. Darker. Frightening. "If you were alone there would be fewer distractions." And as the last 's' hissed from his lips Lu Ten's body began to shrivel and smoke. The disappearance of Lu Ten had left…

"Koh! Look away!" Aang gripped Katara and Zuko pushing them away. "Don't show your faces please. Zuko get Katara back to Roku now!"

Despite her frustrations towards him, Katara reached her hand back, "Aang? What about you? You have to bring Zuko back."

Aang flinched in recognition that it was Zuko's safety she feared for and not his. "I'll be fine. I promise." He went to touch her hand in acknowledgement when he was knocked back by Koh's tale.

"Just to let you know Avatar. This is nothing personal. I have absolutely no harsh feelings towards you." His tale came back again causing Aang to crash into a nearby concession stand. The crowds of spirits had vanished quickly at the sight of Koh. Even Yue and La. He was alone. "When I heard the little message of our dear Avatar Aang in search for his lost love, something like that, I thought immediately of Kuruk, and how splendid it would be to have another water tribe face in my collection." Koh turned around to Aang who had his hands buried in his hands. He was to tires to restrain any emotion. "Look at me Aang when I am speaking to you Ah!" Koh let out a blood curdling scream as he felt the edge of his tail being sliced off. He turned to see a man dressed in Water Tribe warrior's gear. Covering his face was a mask of a saber-tooth whale lion but his identity wasn't unknown. "Avatar Kuruk." Koh seethed through the lips of a beautiful young woman with dark skin and bright blue eyes.

"Koh." There was a slient reverence in Kuruk stance. This was the moment he has waited for. To destroy the monster who had taken his beloved Umi from him.

••••••••••

La crouched over Yue at the far side of the field. All partakers of the festival had vanished and rightly so. Koh must be mad to bring his self out into the light. La swore he preferred the dark depths of his cave.

"There!" Yue outstretched her hand as she pointed towards and orange ball leaning against a wall. "It's Aang. We got to get him out of here and back to Zuko and Katara."

"But what about Kuruk?"

Yue turned to look at the now still spirits. She looked up at La who was gazing towards his friend with fear. She sighed, "fine. Let's go help him."

As she masked her own face with no emotions she walked briskly towards Kuruk, but was stopped as Kuruk help up his hand. "No. Go and help the mortals. This is my fight."

It took all of Yue's concentration not to flare up in frustration. Is he crazy he could get himself killed. She had every right in her mind to tell him that when she felt the tug of La's strong hands pulling her back and away.

••••••••••

Yue, La , and Aang ran towards Roku who stood beside Kuzon. Zuko held Katara in his arms and kissed the top of her head whispering in her ear. As the sound of rushed footsteps reached them the group turned their heads in anticipation. "Roku."

"La. It's good to see you and Princess Yue made out alright…where is Kuruk."

Yue hung her head. She may not have gotten along with Avatar Kuruk, but he was apart of her people. If anything was to happen to him, "he stayed behind," she would surely feel the pang of lost. Her eyes brimmed with tears and looked towards Zuko and Katara. Yes, she would feel the pang of lost just as they have. She felt La squeeze her. She looked at him and smiled as he handed her an amulet strung on a chain. It glowed a magnificent blue as the emblem of the Northern Water tribe lit up. "Katara.." Katara stepped from Zuko to look at Yue. "This is your bond." Katara looked at Yue and smiled.

"Yue." Before she could get anything out Yue threw her arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I really am." She stepped back gazing into Katara's blue eyes. Just like Sokka's. " but I must be honest, if it wasn't for Koh, I would still keep you here. I worry. You aren't allowed to be happy. Marrying the one you love would unnerve many and they wouldn't allow you to be happy. I only wanted to stop what happened to me from happening to you." She hung her head low and placed the emblem in Katara's hand.

"Oh Yue. All is forgiven." Yue looked up and Katara's silent tears and noticed her smile. "This is a new day and a new world I have been living in. I have family and friends to fight alongside me. I will have the love I deserve like you once did. Sokka may not have been able to be with you long but you at least were allowed to experience the love. Allow me now to experience mine with your blessing…"

Yue smiled. "Tell him…tell him I said hi." And with that Katara's world went blank.

••••••••••

He couldn't sleep. He paced back and forth pausing only to look over at his sleeping wife. Her arm draped over her middle caressing the child within. Their child. The child whom Katara was to spoil just as an aunt should. He stepped outside in the cool evening air and clutched the railing of the balcony. The moon shined bright and full. "Yue, please. Let my sister return to us safely. Please." He hung his head and sighed.

••••••••••

Hakoda sat on the floor legs stretched and head in his hands. The emotions within him were swirling. Joy: he was going to be a grandfather. Gaining a child. Pain: losing a child. His beloved Katara. A repeat of loosing Kaya. Anger: At the moment the betrayal caused by Aang could make even the chief of the Southern Water Tribes drop tradition. He looked over towards the hollow glowing body of the Avatar. The only thing keeping a connection to his daughter and the very reason she was gone. Well not totally gone.

••••••••••

Toph curled her hand around Katara's. Every now and then a pulse could be felt. Soft and distant, but it was there. The young girl sat on the bed next to her faint friend and stared into space. Her feet off of the ground as if to prevent a distraction. She didn't want to miss a thing if Katara came back. Even if it was for the briefest moment. And it was because of this she couldn't sense the commotion from downstairs.

••••••••••

Zuko collapsed onto the floor next to Hakoda who held stood immediately after feeling the strong wind from the Avatar. Without looking at the chief he crawled over to Aang's body that began to return to normal. With a slow meditated sigh, Aang looked down at his arms where Katara's light spirit lay resting in a peaceful slumber. "Give her here."

Aang snapped his neck to look up at Zuko. They were back to where they belonged and memories flooded in. "I can do it."

"I don't care. Hand over my fiancé, Aang" Zuko stood up and Aang stood with him. "I would prefer it if she was in the arms of someone she trusted."

"She'll trust me now." Zuko raised his good eyebrow at the Avatar. "I went to the spirit world for her. She'll love me now."

"You got to be kidding me Aang." Sokka stormed in and stood next to his father. Zuko hung his head in frustration. The boy still thinks he has a chance. Spirits. "Aang, Zuko went down there to get her too."

Aang held Katara's spirit closer, "I took him down there!"

"Enough." Hakoda walked towards the Avatar. "Hand me daughter. Sokka, go to your wife and wake her. We are all to see Katara wake…If she wakes."


	10. Chapter 10

Previously on Avatar:

Zuko collapsed onto the floor next to Hakoda who held stood immediately after feeling the strong wind from the Avatar. Without looking at the chief he crawled over to Aang's body that began to return to normal. With a slow meditated sigh, Aang looked down at his arms where Katara's light spirit lay resting in a peaceful slumber. "Give her here."  
Aang snapped his neck to look up at Zuko. They were back to where they belonged and memories flooded in. "I can do it."

"I don't care. Hand over my fiancé, Aang" Zuko stood up and Aang stood with him. "I would prefer it if she was in the arms of someone she trusted."

"She'll trust me now." Zuko raised his good eyebrow at the Avatar. "I went to the spirit world for her. She'll love me now."

"You got to be kidding me Aang." Sokka stormed in and stood next to his father. Zuko hung his head in frustration. The boy still thinks he has a chance. Spirits. "Aang, Zuko went down there to get her too."

Aang held Katara's spirit closer, "I took him down there!"

"Enough." Hakoda walked towards the Avatar. "Hand me daughter. Sokka, go to your wife and wake her. We are all to see Katara wake…If she wakes."

••••••••••

Aang stood next to the bed. His hands fisted as he watched Toph give up her seat to Zuko who immediately gripped on to Katara's hand. He made a move to grip Zuko away but the strong arms of the earthbender held him back. He hung his head in shame.

••••••••••

Hakoda looked down at his daughter's spirit. It was warming than he expected. He walked briskly down the hall with King Bumi on one side and his son with his wife on the other. Every now and then he would notice Suki's hold on her stomach and Sokka's strong hold on her hand. This was his family. Strong and nurturing. They would make. So it means she would make it as well.

••••••••••

Zuko stepped aside unwillingly as Hakoda took his place. With a silent plea to the spirits and a gentle guide from Bumi he placed his daughter's spirit back within her body and waited.

••••••••••

"Tell him…tell him I said hi." As Yue chocked out words her vision went blank.

She felt a pair of lean yet strong arms carry her bridal style and than her senses went numb. Katara thought she was in a sense of shock. Couldn't move, talk, or hear anything. It wasn't until she felt a sink at the bottom of her stomach causing her to open her eyes that she realized that she had merely closed them. Her vision blurred, but she could make out the very still image of, "Sokka?"

"O thank the spirits." He reached down and embraced his sister. "Thank La, Thank Yue, heck Thank Agni!"

With her brothers arms around her and her face in the bottom of his neck she cried. She was back. "Oh Sokka!" She flung her arms around him holding on to this new found piece of reality. "I've missed you. I didn't know I could, but I did! I missed you so much."

Sokka looked at her with a smirk, "yup you're back."

"Yue says hi." Sokka's smile haltered and he hung his head.

"How is she?"

"Aside from being a loving kidnapper, she's fine."

Sokka smiled and stepped back letting his father in. He gripped her, "oh my baby girl. I was so worried. I should've known you were going to be alright, but still…"

"I missed you too daddy."

Suki sat next to Hakoda. She was weary and the morning sickness had kicked in. She squeezed Katara's hand and smiled. Toph Walked up to Katara and gave her a slight punch to the arm. "Welcome back Sweetness. It sure was quiet without yo-ugh" Katara gripped the small girl into a hug.

"I missed you also Toph."

"Yeah well," Toph gave in and hugged her back. "Next time take me with you."

Katara laughed and wiped a few stray tears from her eyes. She sat up fully to get off the bed, but then she saw him. "Zuko." She threw her legs to the floor and he met her half. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Katara. My beautiful Katara." He ran his fingers threw her hair and breathed in the sweet smell of jasmine and ocean. "I love you. I love you so much. Please don't ever leave me again."

"Oh Zuko. I wouldn't dream of it." She kissed him. Long and hard.

Toph cleared her throat quiet enough that they wanted hear yet loud enough to grab the crowd's attention. "Let's head out," she gestured towards the door. Sokka nodded and helped his sleepy wife up and into his arms. A little caught off guard, Hakoda stood as well to follow his son out the door. Toph began to follow him, but noticed Aang wasn't moving. "Let's go Twinkle Toes."

"No."

"…Aang."

"No. I have to talk to Katara. Now."

Zuko pulled out of Katara kiss and held her closer. "I don't think so. The last time she told you the truth you killed her!"

Aang growled, "I didn't mean to! I was aiming for you!"

"Aang!" Katara stepped out of Zuko's embrace.

Toph saw the look in her eyes and she went to grab Zuko's arm to leave. "No. I'm not leaving him in here with her." The earthbender stayed silent and nearly pulled his arm out of his socket.

"Let's. Go."

Zuko rubbed his shoulder. "Fine." He kissed Katara on the cheek and whispered something in her ear as his hands lingered on her neck. On his betrothal necklace he had carved for her. "Don't leave me again." He walked briskly passed Aang and followed Toph out the door. He hesitated ad than closed it.

"Katara. Why are you still wearing that? Why do you still allow him to touch you? Why are you doing this to us? What about me? What about us?"

"Aang please."

"I know I hurt you. I'm sorry. But it was out of instinct."

"Aang."

"I love you. I brought you back. I didn't whatever it took to get you back." He growled, "even if it did mean bringing that stupid backstabbing jerk down there!"

"That jerk is my fiancé!" Aang took a step back shaking his head, "and as I said before there is no us. And whether my father, or you, or this great bloody world accepts us or not, I'm marrying him." Aang dropped to the floor in a shrunken manner.

All signs of livid rage had disappeared and he was once again the little boy she had found not so many years ago. "But I love you."

"Do you? Or, or do you just love who I was? The girl who saved you. The girl who did everything in the name of peace. The girl who did everything to make sure the Avatar brought that said peace. The girl who lived with you in the world of black and white. Good and bad." She turned away from him. Crossing her arms and hanging her head.

"You still are that girl…"

"No Aang. I'm not. I haven't been for awhile." She looked at him over her shoulder and frowned. She was struggling. She saw his saddened face and wanted to tell him yet another lie or a half truth. Just to protect him. She took a breath. "I'm a woman now. I'm a woman who wants to live for herself. A woman who wants to love without the guilt. I want to live in a world of colour and possibilities. Aang, I want you to set me free. Please."

As she said the Guru's voice struck Aang in head hard, _let go of all earthly attachments_. But he thought he had done that. He was now able to go into the Avatar state. Why was it so hard, "but I don't want to."

Katara scoffed and sat down next to him, "well then. I guess this is goodbye, because if you don't set me free, the moment I walk out of here is the moment I walk out of your life."

••••••••••

Zuko paced back and forth in front of the door. Pausing to stare as he heard the few yells being tossed back and forth. "What if she cracks and forgives him?"

Toph sighed irritably, "she won't."

He began his pace once again, "what if he tries something."

"He won't."

"What if I just go check on them real quick."

"You won't. He'll kill you and we'll have to go through this all over again. And I am just not in the mood."

"Toph, I love her."

Toph looked in his general direction and sucked her teeth, "duh. Why are you telling me this?"

He slumped onto the floor next to her and hung his hand in his hands, "I'm just solidifying my reason of murder." Toph gave him a questionable gaze, "If you can't tell Toph I'm kind of in the mood to knock that damn airbender out."

"That damn aribender is just confused." Toph waved her hand towards the door, "mind you he's royally out of this world confused, but he'll come around. He'll understand sooner or later that he isn't in love with Katara."

"Well it better be sooner. I know Katara will marry me no matter what, but she wouldn't be happy knowing someone would be missing from the wedding."

••••••••••

"What?" Aang stood up in defence. "But, I. I lo-"

"NO! No you don't. Think about Aang? Why would you love me?"

He looked at her. "Isn't it obvious..." He wanted to continue. He looked at her questioning gaze and that thought about it. Wasn't it obvious. She was everything to him. She was the one who set him free. She was the one who took care of him. She was his perfect match...somewhat. Her element was as free as his. Yet, not as calm. Aang began to think things through. For the first time. "Because..."

"Because what?"

He looked at her. "It was meant to be. You finding me." He looked out the window. "I was meant to put the world back on track and you were meant to help me, but...it never was written for you to love me. Was it?"

"How would know Aang. I only know what I feel. What do you feel?"

"...pain. Guilt. Confusion. If we weren't meant to be together, why is it that you plague my every thought? Since the moment I first saw you, all I could think about was you...aside from saving the world. But my world was you."

"I understand pain. And I'm sorry but, that isn't something I can help. However, guilt? I don't understand."

"I'm guilty of keeping you from Zuko." He looked away. "I'm guilty of hurting you on so many levels and I feel that it's my duty to be with you Katara, even if you don't know it. You restored hope to the world by releasing me, I thought...being with me would be the greatest reward, and it didn't hurt that I was in love with you too."

"Oh Aang," she stood and walked over to the window where he now stands and stares into the night sky. Yue's full moon glows on his face and sheds light to his unshed tears. "I will always love you. Just not the way you expect. And just like I have, you will learn to love me as a friend. I will always be there for you. As a friend."

"Just as a friend." He tilted his head to the side and gazed at her. Spirits she was beautiful. Her soft chocolate waves surrounding her face and her big blue eyes. Her pouting full lips and that quirky smile. "It's going to take some time to actually solidify the fact that I'm no longer involved with someone as lovely as you. So forgiving, so beautiful, so...not mine." He laughed full yet a tear had fallen free and fallen down his cheek. "I have loved you for so long so it's going to be hard to stop. But, because I love you, I will try."

Katara closed the gap between them and hugged him warmly. "Thank you Aang." He smiled and squeezed back. Burying his head in her hair relishing in the closeness. "Now let's take you out to the others so you could make a mends."

She turned to walk out the door but he stopped her, "no." Her shocked face hurt him a little and the feeling of guilt sent a shiver down his spine. "I'm not ready. I'm afraid I'll hurt someone. If I have to work on letting you go, that means I have to work on giving you up to him." He smiled and kissed her hand. "I'll write."

••••••••••

And he did. Every day for nearly a year. Eventually Toph got sick of his distant sulk story of how much he missed them all and went to him. She had knocked some sense into our grown Twinkle Toes and he had made it back in time for Katara and Zuko's wedding. And surprisingly his tears were tears of joy. He had let her go and given her up to Zuko. He knows that Katara would've wed Zuko without him but something about her reassuring smile made him extremely grateful to Toph for bringing him back. Even Zuko's smile had caused Aang's heart to warm. And as he laced his fingers with Toph's he couldn't help but think about his own future now that he has seen Katara has most definitely chosen hers.

•••That Night•••••••

"That was amazing." She sighed as she rolled off of the strong chest she had been pressed upon.

The sweat of their bodies fogging the windows and the movement from their previous lovemaking vibrating the bed. Their legs still intertwined and his hands still wrapped in her hair. It was all amazing to him. The ability to call her wife, lover and friend. He couldn't help but ask, "wanna go again?" He grinned as her laugh, full and glorious, reached his ears. She didn't reply. She just lay on her side and stared at him, and him at her. His soft ivory hands caressed her warm chocolate cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rain began to pound on the window. She could sense pull of the water and she knew Zuko could feel the heat radiating off of her. His gaze was intense. Lustful. Such a turn on. "Let's go again." He grinned and pulled her close. It felt good. To hold her, kiss her, love her. It felt good to be allowed.


	11. Good Bye to this story It sucked

**...So after a couple of years I am back. I doubt anyone missed me. I hate this story and I think I shall delete it. It is horribly written and I don't think I want to redo it. It is done. I will delete it...in a week...perhaps. I have no idea. Those that reviewed: thanks, I guess.**


End file.
